A Little bit of Randomness
by jerniman
Summary: A grouping of one-shot story ideas and thoughts that have appeared. They are here to inspire and spawn thoughts, hopefully their enjoyed. Some are AU, OCC or cannon, may be others, but more often NARUHINA. Just to be safe, rated M for language, content and general smut. Please read, enjoy and review if you want.


Disclaimer: This a work of pure fiction.

* * *

Walking through the door, the door opened by a woman whom he has known since they were children. His eyes are locked to hers as he moves past her, a smile on your lips. Both of their hearts pounded with excitement, nervousness, and a constant flow of adrenaline.

Not a word was spoken, as he moves into the first room, a well-appointed room of comfort with a large couch, a slate-gray semi-gloss wall that drew the eye. The sound of a door closing followed by a latch is the only sound heard, he doesn't even turn. Her hands reach under his arms as she presses up against his back, arms wrapped around his broad chest, her breasts pressed against his back. Her cheek pressed at the base of his neck; a deep husky breath escapes his lips as her grip tightens.

Her breath is warm and smothered into his shirt, he hears her inhale deeply, taking in his scent while moving her hands over his chest – palms down. Aggressively taking hold of his nipples, earning a grown of surprise. His head tilts back meeting the top of her, as her teeth gnash into his skin. A gasp of surprise from deep in his throat. His hands reach around to grasp her hips, taking hold of the material of her skirt. He can feel a small trickle of warm liquid moving down his spine from the spot she has bitten – blood is drawn. Digging his fingers into her hips and the material, thanks to the pain.

Suddenly, she releases her teeth and grip, only to knock his knees out with hers. His guard being down, he falls to the floor, surprise on his face as she grabs a hand full of hair. Wrenching his head back, his scalp in pain, eyes wide – razor focus directed to her. He is about to ask a question, only to have his mouth invaded by her tongue. Their lips pressed together moans from each into the other's throat, his tongue attempts to dominate her.

She didn't yield and retaliates with a gentle but forceful nip of his tongue, communicating that she was in charge of this situation.

Pulling away, her voice finally is heard, "BITCH" as she slaps his face.

"You are mine," her hand framing his face as she walks around to face him. Her eyes burning with desire and passion, fixed onto his eyes. She bites his lower lip and gives it a pull, "I have plans for those lips of yours, I hope you're hungry." She rubs her nose against his with a mischievous smirk. Taking a fist full of his shirt and forcing him over, with her body weight to overpower him to fall flat.

Straddling his chest, she runs her hands up her sides starting at the hips, up to the bottom of her shirt to pull it up slightly. Revealing her pale flesh and the bottom of her black lace bra, to which she drops the shirt and runs her fingers through her own hair in a playful but exotic manor.

His hands hold her thighs while watching her little show, his grip firm and sure. His eye drops slightly to notice she is wearing a dress, with no panties - a little show. Her dark hair is available to be ogled by him as she makes no attempts to hide herself. No panties, no nothing to obstruct his view of her womanhood.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Perv," her voice low as she gazes down at him from atop of her perch on his chest.

"Yes," was his only words, with his own mischievous smirk.

Leaning forward, she moves close to his face, his lips ready for the anticipated kiss. His eyes closed, only to find no contact with her, but her hand grabs his thick hair. Pulling him upward as she stands up with her ankles on either side of his hip. With a firm grip on his hair, she moves the material of her shirt to revile her trimmed and maintained pussy. His nose is only a few inches away as she pushes his face toward her waiting femininity, the scent of sex bombards his nostrils as it makes contact with the soft dark hair.

Acting on instinct and desire, his hands grab her round firm ass cheeks while running his tongue into the forest of hair. He probes up and down, exploring and searching for her _go _button, her feminity opens for him. A hushed breath escapes her lips as she grips tighter onto him; his face driven into her pubis. His lips and tongue move to locate her clit. His focus becomes directed to the hard bud of sensitive flesh when he finds it.

Every touch of his tongue, the pressure of his lips as he sucks her most sensitive area is rewarded with moans, coos, and gasps of new surprises. His nose pressed into her pubic bone from her hands, pushing on the back of his head, he moans into her trying to take a breath. The fluids flow from her mixing with his saliva, creating a smell of sex and passion that permeates the room.

Her knees shutter and buckle, falling to the floor; driving him flat to his back, her thighs around his cheeks. She leaned forward, placing her hands flat to the floor over his head, and grinds her pussy into his face; driving her clit to meet his tongue. They groan together with the sudden change of position, her enthusiasm growing by the moment – she's riding his face and surfing the wave of pleasure. She used the floor as leverage, and her knees left the floor. Grinding into his face with her gasps and moans ever-increasing – filling the room with the sounds of passion.

She needs him. She needs him to fulfill her pent-up desire; she wants to release; to cum down his throat. Drip her juices all over his face, so she can lick it off – tasting of herself. Her fervent desires have moved her to the edge of the climax, but not yet close enough. Just a little more to take the plunge. Rolling her hips moved her clit against his tongue, she grabs hold of his hair, all but pulling it out of his scalp.

The pressure and raw desire of her hold, along with pressing his face inside of her. As well as the feeling of warmth and fluids. She cries out; finally achieving the release she has so yearned for – his muffled screams into her pussy, sends waves through her body.

The woman bounced on his face, the warmth does not subside, his groans also don't subside. As his hands grip her thighs, the fog of sex and release begin to clear her head for the moment. She notices his kisses and little affectionate licks as his breath hits her – blowing through the forest of pubic hair.

She opens her eyes to look upon the top half of his head, noticing his eyes are wide open, staring into hers. She smiles with an amount of contentment, running her fingers through his hair. Something over his cheek catches her eye. I small tier out of the corner of his left eye.

"_Is he crying? Does he regret all of this?"_ Desire pushes away to reality, _"Ohh god, what have I done. Does he hate me or regret this whole thing?"_ Her thoughts come crashing back as the gravity of reality his her.

She notices something more, a streak of – bright red?

"Uhh yuh ohkk mee ohz," his muffled words don't make sense. Leaning down and away from his face.

His face is covered in a red smeared fluid that looked to be blood.

Her heart shutters and nearly halts, did she start bleeding into his face, she couldn't figure any other explanation. Horrified, mortified and embarrassed, she rolls off of him and turns to him, with upset in her eyes.

"I think you broke my nose," were his words before she could start apologizing.

"What?!" She counted and was about to apologize profusely.

"Yeah, you got a bit carried away, not that I have anything to complain about. Sorry I bled all over you like that. It's kind of gross." He tried to say with a smile. His face starting to show bruising and discoloration around his eyes and mouth.

"I am so sorry," she whispers. As she took her lover into a hug and accidentally bumping his nose, earning a groan of pain.

As she held the man whom she had loved and desired for many years, one thought invaded her mind. _"How will he explain this to his wife?"_

* * *

**A/N:** You might notice that I was not very descriptive with the individuals. That's actually intentional, it could be pretty much any pairing. This is just a random "doddle" that I wrote a few years ago, but have no real plan to develop – it's just an idea to maybe spark inspiration.


End file.
